Escuro
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: O escuro nem sempre é ruim. Às vezes ele pode até ser bem útil.


Amores da vida da Yuuki! Se lembram da minha última fanfic desses dois "**Sorrisos**"? Pois bem, como alguns me pediram uma continuação, decidi fazer essa fanfic. Não é necessariamente a continuação da outra, mas espero que gostem.

Então, dessa vez dedicarei essa história à** Cardosinha, ChiharuNakamura20** e **Ma** que foram as queridas que me pediram uma continuação.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Escuro

Não havia estrelas aquela noite. O céu estava carregado, provavelmente não demoraria a chover. Antes de sair do quarto olhou a hora uma última vez. Teria que se apressar se não quisesse ouvir milhares de reclamações...

Desceu discretamente as escadas, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Suspirou demoradamente quando sua mãe se aproximou e se parou entre ele e a porta. Droga, sua intenção era sair antes que ela percebesse. Agora teria que perder mais tempo.

- Saindo de fininho por quê? –dona Yoshino perguntou já com as mãos na cintura- Sabe que odeio quando sai assim. Depois eu fico que nem doida falando sozinha pela casa. –ela se aproximou e ajeitou gentilmente a gola da camisa do filho- Mas, apesar de tudo, estou feliz que vai sair. –sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Agora... –Shikamaru tentou se esquivar, mas não conseguiu escapar da presença da mulher.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? –indagou e olhou-o de cima a baixo- E olha, até caprichou no visual.

- Por favor, mãe, me deixe ir. –implorou. Não queria dar maiores explicações. Aquela conversa podia ir longe demais...

- Hum... Vai sair com aquela garota que veio aqui uma vez. –podia até parecer uma pergunta, mas Yoshino tinha certeza do que estava dizendo.

- Até mais. –beijou o rosto da mulher e saiu o mais rápido possível.

Talvez tenha ouvido um "cuide-se" antes de fechar a porta, mas não tinha certeza. Não duvidou, era típico de sua mãe ficar lhe dando mil recomendações. Ela se preocupava demais. Tão problemática...

Quando saiu a chuva já havia começado. Apressou-se.

Bateu na porta. Houve um breve silêncio. Após algum tempo, ouviu passos lentos e avistou uma sombra do outro lado. Apenas um pedaço da porta foi aberto e logo um par de olhos verdes surgiram, curiosos.

- Ah, é você. –ela disse e abriu totalmente a porta.

Shikamaru checou o relógio. Não era a hora combinada? Tudo bem, tinha passado um pouco da hora... mas por que ela estava surpresa em vê-lo?

Era tudo muito estranho. Ela estava um tanto... desleixada. Com certeza não estava com cara de quem ia sair.

Temari deixou que ele entrasse e percorreu todo o quarto com o olhar. Não estava muito bagunçado, por sorte.

- Você... –Shikamaru começou enquanto olhava curioso para a kunoichi- por que não está...?

- Tinha certeza de que não viria. –ela respondeu antes mesmo que ele pudesse perguntar.

- Por quê?- era uma pergunta razoável.

- Porque você é um preguiçoso e está chovendo. –Temari riu como se a resposta fosse óbvia e começou a guardar algumas roupas que estavam espalhadas- Quando olhei para o céu e vi que ia chover, podia jurar que você não ia vir.

- Tínhamos combinado, não tínhamos? –Shikamaru indagou calmamente, com a voz arrastada que lhe era usual- Se tinha mudado de ideia podia ter me avisado.

- Não mudei de ideia. –ela pareceu irritada. Era incrível como uma simples frase podia acabar com a paciência dela. Tão agressiva...- Achei que _você _mudaria. Quantas vezes você me disse que, na última hora, tinha decidido não sair com seus amigos porque estava cansado?

- Mas isso é com eles. Com você é diferente.

O olhar dela, que antes era irritadiço, tornou-se um tanto curioso. Bem, talvez aquela frase pudesse ter soado mal. Era melhor resolver aquilo.

- Posso sair com a Ino e com o Chouji sempre, mas você quase nunca está em Konoha. –isso, bem melhor.

Um discreto sorriso se formou nos lábios da loira. Ele conhecia bem aquele sorriso. Nunca era bom quando ela sorria assim...

- Hm. –Temari cruzou os braços- Achei que estivesse querendo dizer que comigo era diferente porque me considera mais que uma amiga...

Não era comum para Shikamaru sentir-se nervoso e encurralado, mas dessa vez era assim que se sentia. Não sabia o que dizer. Se dissesse que não a considerava mais que uma amiga, e ela estivesse esperando que sim, poderia irritá-la. Mas se, por outro lado, dissesse que sim e ela o visse apenas como um amigo, poderia irritá-la também. Céus, estava pensando demais...

Uma alta risada cortou seus pensamentos.

- Estou brincando, não precisa ficar nervoso. –Temari disse quando terminou de rir e deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do moreno- Sabe, é muito legal brincar com você. É engraçado como você já fica pensando em mil possibilidades para o rumo da nossa conversa.

- Tsc... problemática... –ele resmungou, constrangido.

- Está chovendo muito lá fora. –ela comentou e se aproximou da janela.

- É verdade. –Shikamaru concordou enquanto seguia a loira com o olhar. Ela se afastou da janela e abriu um pequeno armário de onde pegou dois potes de ramen.

- Ramen. Que tal? –sugeriu- É o que temos.

- Tanto faz. –ele deu de ombros e se sentou em um sofazinho que havia no quarto.

Temari colocou a água para esquentar e se sentou também. Uma cruzada de pernas inesperada fez os olhos de Shikamaru imediatamente moverem-se para elas. Céus, estava sendo tão indiscreto... Virou o rosto para o lado da janela e ficou observando a chuva cair.

A reação dele não passou despercebida pela kunoichi. Poderia sentar-se de outra maneira e acabar com o sofrimento do shinobi, mas não o fez. Estava gostando de provocá-lo. Ah, estava mesmo...

- Gosto de dias chuvosos quando não tenho nada para fazer. –Temari comentou e amenizou o desconforto do Nara.

- Dias chuvosos são bons para dormir... –já era esperada uma risada vinda da Sabaku.

- Mas como você é preguiçoso!

- Tsc...

- Apesar de você ser _assim, -_ Temari levantou-se e foi verificar a água- prefiro a sua companhia a ficar sozinha.

- _Assim? _

- Você sabe: -ela pegou a chaleira e despejou cuidadosamente a água dentro do pote de ramen- preguiçoso, machista, resmungão...

- Estou em dúvida se isso que você falou é bom ou ruim.

- Bom, eu imagino. –sentou-se novamente e olhou a hora para contar os minutos do ramen- Disse que gosto de estar com você, apesar de tudo.

- É incrível ouvir algo assim vindo de você. –ele riu- Achei que detestasse ter que trabalhar comigo.

- No começo sim. –cruzou as pernas, dessa vez sem pensar. Não significa, é claro, que, por não ter sido proposital, não mexeu com a sanidade mental do shinobi- Você reclamando o tempo todo me dava nos nervos.

- E agora se acostumou?

- Sim, fazer o quê. Era me acostumar ou acabar matando você em um momento de fúria.

- Fico me perguntando se eu que me acostumei ou se você ficou menos assustadora com o tempo.

- Acho que os genins não concordam com isso. –Temari riu e examinou o ramen, impaciente- Então suponho que você é que se acostumou.

- É verdade. –Shikamaru pegou o outro pote- Aquelas pobres crianças morrem de medo de você.

- Não sei por que fazem tanto drama. –provou um pouco do ramen e concluiu que ainda não estava totalmente pronto- Claro que não me esforço nem um pouco para ser simpática com eles, mas também não dou motivos para terem tanto medo.

- Se você acha que sua voz, seu olhar e seu leque gigante não são motivos suficientes...

- Tudo bem. No próximo exame chuunin não vou levar meu leque e vou falar como a Tenten. Melhor?

Shikamaru até tentou, mas não conseguiu unir a voz da Mitsashi com a aparência da Sabaku.

- Não, seria muito estranho. –concluiu.

- Como a Hinata?

- Pior ainda.

Riram. Era raro os dois conversarem tão tranquilamente. Geralmente Temari achava algo para reclamar. Seja por causa da sua preguiça, da sua voz arrastada, do seu status de chuunin ou até mesmo da sua aparência. Aquela mulher sempre achava algo para reclamar... _sempre_.

- Ei, Nara. –ouviu-a chamar e percebeu que ela o encarava de maneira serena, o que também não era usual- Obrigada por ter vindo. Estou feliz que tenha finalmente saído de casa. Imagino que sua mãe também.

- Sim, ela está...

Temari comeu um pouco do ramen e o observou de canto de olho. Ele estava com o olhar vidrado e parecia pensativo. Lembrar-se do acontecido com seu pai ainda lhe causava muito desconforto.

- Não gosto de te ver assim, sabe. –ela quebrou o silêncio- Prefiro quando está resmungando.

- Tsc... –soltou uma risada involuntária e comeu um pouco do ramen.

Uma repentina queda de luz surpreendeu os dois. Após o susto, puderam pensar. Bem, ao menos Temari pôde. Aquela escuridão até que não era totalmente inútil. Quando se está escuro, podemos até pensar em fazer coisas que jamais faríamos se estivesse com a luz acesa. É bem melhor quando não se tem que olhar nos olhos de alguém.

Por pouco o pote de ramen não caiu no chão. Se não o tivesse largado sobre a mesinha poucos segundos antes, havia ramen espalhado pelo tapete naquele momento. Se estivesse com o pote na mão quando seus lábios foram gentilmente pressionados contra os dela, certamente aconteceria um acidente.

Não sabia por que aquilo estava acontecendo. Em nenhum momento aquela possibilidade tinha se passado por sua mente. Definitivamente, não funcionava aplicar lógica com mulheres, principalmente se fossem como Temari.

Não hesitou mais, envolveu-a em seus braços e pressionou-a de leve contra si, correspondendo ao beijo da kunoichi. Por algum tempo, tinha pensado na melhor maneira de deixar claros seus sentimentos pela loira de Suna, mas não chegara a uma solução. Não queria parecer idiota, usando declarações de amor piegas. Não queria, também, parecer um galanteador de quinta, passando cantadas ridículas. E, por fim, não queria agarrá-la e parecer um tarado. Então, o que lhe restava?

Bem, a solução de Temari lhe parecia muito interessante. Ela tendo iniciado o beijo tinha lhe poupado de muitos problemas. Mas e quando a luz voltasse? Ele e sua maldita mania de sempre pensar no próximo passo. Talvez não devesse pensar. Talvez devesse esperar para ver o que ia acontecer, afinal não conseguia prever os movimentos da Sabaku.

E a luz voltou.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos, já separados. Cada um estava no seu devido lugar, nos mesmo lugares que estavam antes da queda de luz, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- E agora? –ela perguntou.

Ah, Temari sabia muito bem que ele estava esperando que ela apresentasse uma solução para aquela situação constrangedora, mas não o faria. Era mais interessante perguntar e esperar que ele quebrasse a cabeça pensando em algo.

- Agora eu queria muito que a luz faltasse novamente.

- Por quê?

A insistência dela era infernal. Nunca tinha conseguido ganhar uma discussão contra a Sabaku. Ela sempre conseguia rebater algo, algo bem ácido, de preferência. Shikamaru riu, apenas. O que mais podia fazer? Temari sorriu e decidiu ser boazinha daquela vez e poupá-lo da resposta. Mas _só_ daquela vez.

- Não é mais fácil apenas apagá-la?

- Certamente.

Desligou o interruptor. A luz não era bem-vinda naquele momento.

* * *

.

Ahh, já estava com saudade de escrever uma fanfic Shikatema! E nem faz tanto tempo assim, faz?

Gostaram? Então deixem reviews e façam a Yuuki feliz!


End file.
